Touch panels or screens are used more and more as the primary input electronic devices. The size of the touch panel or screen required by users becomes larger and larger, and the resolution of the touch panel or screen becomes higher and higher. As a result, quantity of the electrodes on touch panels or screens needs to be increased. Physically restricted by electric wires and pins of chip carrier, it is usually very difficult, if not impossible, to connect the electrodes to one single chip. Instead, the electrodes are usually connected to a plural of slave chips, which are further connected to one master chip by buses or exclusive electric wires.
That being said, the electric wires connecting the slave chips to the master chip are often different in length because of the physical restrictions of the electric wires. Moreover, the clock signals received by the master chip and the slave chips may not be from the same source. The clock signals transmitted to the master chip and the slave chips through the electric wires may be delayed or be skewed. As quicker touch reporting rate for the electronic devices is required, scanning time for the touch screen controller chip becomes shorter. Further, considering external electromagnetic interference, there is a need of changing the driving frequencies of the touch screen controller chip in order to avoid interference sensitive frequencies.
As a result, a mechanism is required to identify errors of dynamic pulse and to adjust the synchronization between the slave chips 130 and the master chip 120, so as to increase the accuracy of the measuring and reporting of the touch points. With the said mechanism, manufacturers of electronic devices may worry less about the physical electric wires.